koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Meikyou Shisui ~Mononofu ga Michi~
Meikyou Shisui ~Mononofu ga Michi~ (明鏡止水 ～もののふが道～) is a Samurai Warriors character image song which first appeared on the vocal CD Sen Retsu Uta Ougi; it was later put in Vocal Best. It is a solo song performed by Takeshi Kusao for his character in the series, Yukimura Sanada. The song's title can be translated as "Clear Mind with No Doubt ~A Samurai's Path is the Way~". The first four characters literally translate as "Untarnished Mirror Still Water" and forms a proverb which originates from two Chinese sources. "Untarnished Mirror" is derived from a quote spoke by Shentu Jia, a high officer of the Han Dynasty, in the Zhuangzi. Zichan, Shentu Jia's colleague and political superior, was upset that he wasn't being paid the proper respects when they entered their master's temple together. Shentu Jia responded, "...the mirror is bright, no dust settles; if it is sullied, then it is not truly bright", as a metaphor of their master's greatness and Zichan's disrespect towards it. "Still Water" is derived from a Confucius quote regarding balance and clarity, which uses the imagery of still water and its undisturbed surface as a metaphor. These four characters were first known to have been united within Zhuangzi's The Seal of Virtue. In Japan, the Chinese proverb is famously associated with Katsu Kaishū in his collection of stories and sayings, Hikawa Seiwa. While reflecting on the conflicting political ideologies of the time period, Katsu encouraged the reader to avoid groundless paranoia and to stay focused on a single dream. He wrote that clarity and serenity were prudent traits for doing so, and used meikyou shisui to illustrate his thoughts and his point of reference. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition, Arrangement, Chorus, Guitar, Bass, Programming and other performances: Takeshi Masuda :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :誰にも遮ることなど出来まい :我が道 その名はもののふが道よ :断じて前進 守るが肝腎 :我が友 助くる この身を挺しても :この心はいま澄み渡る :鏡のように張り詰めて :揺るがない水の如く :この道を いざゆかん :先陣を切り行こうぞ 今こそ :この道を すぐ空けよ :命が惜しくば さあ :問答無用 我は引かぬ :茨の道でも心に決めしは :先へと それこそもののふたる者 :絆は最強 勝利は畢竟 :我が槍 誰にも奪えはせぬ力 :この視界はいま冴え渡る :東雲の空に立ち昇る :太陽を懐に抱き :この夜明け いざゆかん :合戦は我が舞台 悔やまぬ :この夜明け すぐ明けよ :高らかな法螺貝 聴け :屈せぬまま 前に進め :この心はいま澄み渡る :鏡のように張り詰めて :揺るがない水の如く :この道をいざゆかん :我が願い守り抜き 今こそ :この道を いざゆかん :先陣を切り行こうぞ 今こそ :この道を すぐ空けよ :命が惜しくば さあ :問答無用 我は引かぬ |-|Romaji= :dare ni mo saegirukoto nado dekimai :wa ga michi so no na wa mononofu ga michi yo :danjite zenshin mamoru ga kanjin :wa ga tomo tasukuru kono mi wo teishitemo :kono kokoro wa ima sumi-wataru :kagami no you ni haritsumete :yuruganai mizu no gotoku :kono michi wo izayukan :senjin wo kiri yukouzo ima koso :kono michi wo sugu ake yo :inochi ga oshikuba saa :mondou-muyou ware wa hikanu :ibara no michi demo kokoro ni kimeshi wa :saki he to sore koso mononofu taru mono :kizuna wa saikyou shouri wa hikkyou :wa ga yari dare ni mo ubaewasemu chikara :kono shikai wa ima sae-wataru :shinonome no sora ni tachi-nokoru :taiyou wo mune ni idaki :kono yoake izayukan :kassen wa wa ga butai kuyamamu :kono yoake sugu ake yo :takarakana horagai kike :kusenumama mae ni susume :kono kokoro wa ima sumi-wataru :kagami no you ni haritsumete :yuruganai mizu no gotoku :kono michi wo izayukan :wa ga negai mamori nuki ima koso :kono michi wo izayukan :seijin wo kiri yukouzo ima koso :kono michi sugu ake yo :inochi ga oshikuba saa :mondou-muyou ware wa hikanu |-|English Translation= :No one can hope to block :my path, it is known as the path of all samurai :I must proceed forward at any cost to protect that which is vital :and to rescue my friends, even at the cost of my body :My heart is set :It is rigid like a mirror :as though it were still water :I must hurry down this path at once :I cut through the foe :If you value your lives, :then open the way for me Now :Don't try to argue with me, I won't withdraw :A thorny path it may be, but my heart is decided :I must go forward, to be worthy of being a samurai :Our bonds are superior, victory is absolute :My spear is filled with a power that cannot be stolen :My vision is now cleared :I rise towards the dawn sky :and embrace the sun within my heart :I head towards the morning sky :War is my stage, I have nothing to regret :Dawn shall soon rise upon us :The horn for battle sounds :Unflinchingly, I rush to the front :My heart is clear :It is rigid like a mirror :as though it were undisturbed water :I need to march down this path :to protect my wishes now :I must hurry down this path now :I cut through the enemy vanguard :If you do not wish to lose your lives, :then open the way for me Now :Spare me your words, I won't retreat External Links *SanThree CR Sengoku Musou song insert Category: Songs